


洞穴

by crAKARainbowshit



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crAKARainbowshit/pseuds/crAKARainbowshit
Summary: 關於男孩對他的印象和一系列超越朋友界限的事情





	洞穴

**Author's Note:**

> 有暗含(特別特別不明顯)性描寫和直白的

他真恶心，留着过耳的黑发把面孔藏在头发后面，就好像这样做别人就看不见他的眼睛，看不见他的恐惧，以至于忽视掉原来这里还有一个人。他的裤子和衣袖上还粘着没洗干净的颜料，那颜料揉进布料里了，成了细线的一部分，就好像落在泥土的雨滴一样，我敢说他甚至还乐于让这颜料在他身上留下痕迹，这样一来他看起来就像是属于某个人，属于某个物，就可以把自己藏在别人身后了。

多么他妈聪明!他或许会很有趣，那藏在深处的眼睛里透露着不同于他身上的气质的光，就好像有人在黑暗的矿洞裡面打开了手电筒。这束光诱引着我进入巨兽的嘴巴里，潮湿粘稠的唾液在我脚下，在我手上，在我头顶，在我周围，它们包裹着我就好像我现在仍在母胎一样，温暖，湿润，恐惧，窒息，安心，我快要溺死在这使我感到快乐的洞穴裡，这里又满是藤蔓和弯曲的小径，我走过每一条小径，我亲吻每一朵开在藤蔓上的小的黄色的花朵和果实。可我又想到他，当他抱着酒瓶和吉他坐在写满歌词的草纸中央，嘴裡念叨着断断续续的不成句的单词，有时候我甚至觉得他混着德语和英语一起重新创造了几个别人不知曉意思的新词，他是有创造力的。虽然有些时候他把这些能力用在如何用番茄酱画出来一个漂亮的亚洲女人。于是我会亲他!带着深情和爱意，人们接吻的时候不总是这样吗，不然他们没必要多此一举。可是他会开始颤抖，就好像我的嘴巴带电一样，他就是手术台上的濒死的病人，我存在的目的就把他从黑翼下拉回来。

有时候他会回应，用不成熟的，极为轻巧的动作把自己的嘴巴摁在我的嘴片上，可他甚至他妈的不去动一动他的嘴巴。紧接着我会笑话他，我说，gra，gra，gra，你就像是一个刚交上女友的高中生，偷偷尝试着亲吻自己的女友却不知道该如何去做，你学到了性爱视频里的表层，唉呀，可你甚至不会接吻或者给爱人一个口活。他也气急了，他的嘴巴离开了我的，从那洞口里开始冒出来一些，好笑的，甜腻的，恶心的，滑稽的词语。他抬高了自己的声音，我敢说你也不会，不要笑话我了damon，你个傻逼。你才是个傻逼，我回击。于是我蹲下来脱掉他的裤子，我要让他知道自己是错的，可他似乎被我的举动吓到了，他又开始颤抖了。现在带球过掉了对方最后一个防守球员。

我亲吻着，又把他的性器含在口中，我得承认这是我第一次做这种事情，那些廉价的带有滋滋声响的视频里都是这样做的，他们把性器放在嘴巴里，像是在吮吸薯条上的酱料一样移动他们的头。现在面对门将。我抬眼看了看他的反应，他似乎快他妈爽到爆了，至少他的眼睛是这样告诉我的。抬脚，射门。

他射在了我的嘴巴里。而且确实他妈的很难受。

我又笑了，gra，你就是个年轻并且愚蠢的男孩。但他又把自己的眼睛藏在头发后面了，我伸手拨开那些碍事的藤蔓，以一种几乎是粗暴的方式让他的眼睛再次出现的我的视野里，这次却不一样了。不再有诱惑我进入洞穴的手电筒，那矿洞已经被挖空了。这张脸上出现了我不熟悉的东西，那些皱纹，那些掩藏在皮囊后面的情感，那温和的却又带着尴尬的神情。他问我，你还好吗 damon。  
什么都没发生，他真恶心。


End file.
